


То, что случается в Хранилище Путника

by bnbc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: ...остаётся в Хранилище Путника.





	То, что случается в Хранилище Путника

Это ничего не значит, напомнила себе Фиона, застегивая последнюю пуговицу.

Она знала, как это бывает, знала, что чувства здесь ни при чем: это простая химия организма, реакция, возникающая между двумя телами, все еще напичканными адреналином после пережитой опасности. С кем угодно может случиться.

Фиона уже играла в эту игру и хорошо знала правила.

Правило первое: это ничего не значит.

Правило второе: выигрывает тот, кто первым скажет об этом вслух.

И если Фиона не поторопится, то вот-вот проиграет.

— Сделаем вид, что этого не было, хорошо? — предложила она и лишь после этого посмотрела на Риса. И поняла, что едва успела: он выглядел так, будто вот-вот собирался что-то сказать. Можно было даже не гадать — что именно.

Рис пару раз моргнул, затем закрыл рот и кивнул.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он и растерянно поскреб затылок пальцами механической руки. — Как скажешь. То, что случается в Хранилище Путника, остается в Хранилище Путника, и все такое.

— Отлично, — Фиона кивнула, не чувствуя, впрочем, ни малейшего удовлетворения. Она все сделала правильно, сказала ровно то, что следовало сказать. Но тогда почему это ощущалось как ошибка?

Ладно, сейчас было важно не это. Солнце уже зашло, и небо, все еще окрашенное красным и розовым, начинало темнеть. Еще немного, и наступит ночь.

— Надо придумать, как выбираться отсюда, — сказала Фиона.

Рис рассмеялся, как ей показалось — немного нервно.

— Нам бы выяснить, где мы вообще.

— Мы на Пандоре, — Фиона пожала плечами. — Для начала уже неплохо. Надеюсь, наши эхо-устройства пережили все эти... скачки.

— А если не пережили?

— Тогда нам придется ориентироваться по звездам. Ночи на Пандоре долгие, так что не пропадем.

Похоже, такая перспектива Риса не обрадовала — на лице его проступило выражение какой-то почти детской обиды, и Фиона не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— По крайней мере, нас не выкинуло на другой континент, — утешила она Риса.

— Уверена?

— Да, иначе мы бы уже были по уши в болотной грязи. Кстати, как я выгляжу?

— Как человек, только что выбравшийся из Хранилища.

— То есть, в порядке.

Рис пожал плечами. Фиона взглянула на него, потом протянула руку и поправила воротник, прикрывая след на его шее. Он не вздрогнул, не отшатнулся, их тела все еще были словно настроены друг на друга, как два устройства, обменявшихся кодами доступа. Теперь оба были «в порядке»: не очень чистые, слегка растрепанные, зато целые и невредимые. Словом, выглядели они как люди, только что успешно завершившие самое большое приключение в своей жизни — и ничего больше.

Фиона подхватила с земли шляпу, надела ее и лишь после этого активировала эхо-устройство. Она запустила карту, и, зная, что какое-то время уйдет на поиск их местоположения, переключилась на вкладку с вызовами. Фиона предполагала, что именно там увидит, и не ошиблась: конечно, их потеряли. Саша и Афина пытались до нее достучаться. Несколько раз.

Хорошо: много раз.

Она покосилась на Риса, который сосредоточенно изучал развернутый над механической кистью экран — должно быть, считал пропущенные вызовы от Вона. Фиона набрала воздуха в грудь, медленно выдохнула, и только после этого позвонила сестре.

— Фи! — в голосе Саши одновременно звучали радость и негодование: та самая я-рада-что-ты-жива-но-я-надеру-тебе-зад интонация. — Где ты? Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — сказала Фиона, разом ответив на все три вопроса. Судя по молчанию Саши, ее это совершенно не устроило. — Мы вошли в Хранилище, потом началась какая-то ерунда с кучей телепортаций, но теперь мы на Пандоре. То есть, я в порядке.

— Я тоже в порядке, если кому интересно! — вклинился Рис, нависнув над плечом Фионы.

— Не интересно, — по привычке ответила Саша, но потом спохватилась и добавила.

— Но мы все рады, что ты жив.

— И на том спасибо.

— Фи, вам нужна помощь? Грузчик может вас забрать, только пришли мне координаты.

— Погоди, я пока не знаю, где мы находимся. Мой эхо как раз пытается это определить. Но тут довольно тихо, по крайней мере, пока что никто не пытался нас сожрать.

— Вы точно на Пандоре? — удивилась Саша.

— Ну, Элпис я вижу. О! Карта уже загрузилась, сейчас точно скажу.

Фиона переключила режим эхо-устройства. Похоже, их выбросило в районе Нагорья, и — вот удача — всего в нескольких километрах от них была станция «Тачкомата».

— Все в порядке, Саш, — сказала Фиона. — У нас есть возможность раздобыть транспорт. Встретимся на «Гелиосе» — ну, на том, что от него осталось.

— Уверена? Грузчик очень, очень хочет помочь.

— Да, Фиона, может, лучше подождем помощи? — предложил Рис.

— Плохая идея, — Фиона покачала головой. — Слишком долго придется ждать. Не хочу оставаться на одном месте — мы и так уже здесь задержались.

— Почему? — послышался голос Афины. — Кто-то был ранен?

— Э-э-э-э, — Фиона поняла, что сболтнула лишнего. — Нет. Расскажем все, как вернемся, хорошо?

— Принято!

— Тогда до встречи, Фи! — сказала Саша. — И постарайся не потратить все наши деньги на какую-нибудь крутую машину.

Саша отключилась прежде, чем Фиона успела ответить. Рис, все еще стоявший у нее за спиной, ткнул пальцем в экран устройства.

— Сколько отсюда до «Тачкомата»?

— Километра два, — навскидку сказала Фиона. — Может, три.

— Серьезно? Может, все-таки попросим Грузчика нас забрать? У нас же чертова куча оружия, Фи — поднимемся на тот холм и будем отстреливать все, что увидим.

С одной стороны, в его словах было зерно истины: они успели прихватить в Хранилище кое-что интересное. Но с другой стороны...

— Скоро стемнеет, — напомнила Фиона. — К тому же, это Нагорье.

— И что с того?

— Рис, — сказала Фиона, выбирая электрический заряд на своем дерринджере. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал про живоглотов?

 

По дороге до станции «Тачкомата» живоглоты им не встретились. Да и никто не встретился, и Рис снова начал ныть о том, что им стоило остаться на месте. Фиона молчала — она-то прекрасно понимала, что им просто повезло. Только оказавшись в машине — «курьер», базовая модель с ракетницей, стандартный камуфляж, никаких излишеств, — она почувствовала себя в безопасности.

До обломков «Гелиоса» было не близко. Они вели по очереди, но это вовсе не значило, что даже счастливчик, которому повезло ехать в стрелковой башне, может перехватить хоть несколько минут сна: нужно было следить за окрестностями и за тем, чтобы водитель не задремал.

Рис рассказывал истории про их с Воном работу в «Гиперионе» и грозился исполнить корпоративный гимн всякий раз, когда ему казалось, что Фиона начинает клевать носом. Фиона, в свою очередь, подбадривала его нелестными замечаниями о водительском мастерстве и вспоминала о любых мало-мальски интересных событиях, случившихся в местах, через которые они проезжали. По большей части они сводились к тому, что кто-то кого-то убил или что-то взорвал.

Приехали они затемно, оба были вымотаны вконец, и Фиона мечтала только об одном — добраться до какой-нибудь кровати и лечь уже спать. Но она прекрасно понимала, что сперва им с Рисом придется рассказать друзьям обо всем, что случилось в Хранилище.

Когда с приветственными объятиями было покончено, все они, включая роботов, набились в комнату, где совсем недавно допрашивали Грузчика. Сейчас Фионе казалось, что это случилось сто лет назад. Кто-то принес кофе — горький и совершенно невкусный, но даже это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Жаль, что мы сейчас не в моем научном комплексе, — сказал Рис, все еще морщась после первого глотка. — Кстати, Афина, я починил кофеварку!

В кои-то веки Фиона была полностью согласна с Рисом. Быть может, хотя бы легендарный атласовский латте придал бы ей бодрости. Афину, впрочем, не могли отвлечь даже мысли о латте.

— Так что случилось в Хранилище? — спросила она. — И почему вы вообще полезли туда одни?

Рис и Фиона обменялись взглядами и поняли друг друга без слов: никто из них не горел желанием рассказывать про их небольшое соревнование в беге.

— Все были слишком заняты сбором добычи, — ответила Фиона. — И я... мы подумали, что дверь может закрыться. Было бы обидно остаться без главного приза, скажешь, нет?

Афина поджала губы и сложила руки на груди.

— Что за главный приз? — заинтересовался Вон.

— Да, — включилась Саша. — Покажите, что вы нашли!

— Все осталось в машине. Вернее, почти все, — сказал Рис и посмотрел на Фиону. В его глазах мелькнула неуверенность, и что-то, подозрительно похожее на начинающуюся панику. — Он же у тебя, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи, что он у тебя.

— Он у меня, — ответила Фиона. Искушение немного поиздеваться над Рисом было велико, но она слишком устала даже для этого.

— Он — это кто?

— Давайте обо всем по порядку, — Афина подняла руку, призывая всех замолчать. — Итак, вы вошли в Хранилище. Что там было?

— Рассказывай ты, Фиона. У тебя лучше получается. А если снова начнешь врать, я поправлю.

— Ну спасибо! В Хранилище был большой ящик — странный такой, никогда раньше не видела ничего подобного. Конечно, мы открыли его. Там была какая-то штука — фиолетовая панель, покрытая непонятными узорами.

— Она тоже в машине? — спросила Саша.

— Нет, — Фиона покачала головой. — Мы ее потрогали, и...

— «Мы потрогали»?! — возмутился Рис. — Она схватила меня за руку и засунула ее в это... в эту штуку!

— Не руку, а имплант, — поправила его Фиона. — Если бы что-то пошло не так, ты просто сделал бы себе новый.

— Тебе легко говорить!

— Но все же кончилось хорошо, так?

— Да, не считая того, что нас затянуло в эту хрень!

— Вас — что?!

— Звучит подозрительно знакомо, — негромко сказала Афина. — Фиона, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Фиона вздохнула: эту часть их путешествия она так и не смогла осмыслить до конца.

— Я смутно помню, что было дальше. Как будто я на время сошла с ума, а когда я пришла в себя, мы уже были не на Пандоре. Мне кажется, нас телепортировало куда-то на Элпис.

— Там было чертовски холодно, — подтвердил Рис и поежился. — И почти невозможно дышать. А еще глаза постоянно пытались выскочить из орбит.

Теперь поежились все остальные — кроме Афины.

— Да, очень похоже на Элпис. Там был еще один монолит?

— Монолит? Если ты про эту фиолетовую штуку — то да, там была еще одна такая. Мы прошли в нее, надеясь, что сможем вернуться...

— ...но сперва Фиона бросилась открывать ящики, — добавил Рис. — Задыхалась, мерзла, боялась потерять глаза, но не хотела бросать добычу.

— Это моя сестренка! — Саша едва не захлопала в ладоши. Она наклонилась к Гортис и что-то ей прошептала, после чего робот всплеснула тонкими лапками, кивнула и выкатилась из комнаты.

— Полагаю, вернуться у вас не получилось? — Афина бдительно следила, чтобы они не слишком отклонялись от темы.

— Нет, — вместо Фионы ответил Рис. — Там была другая комната, очень большая, с длинной лестницей и еще один... монолит — в самом ее конце, на последней ступени. А у подножия стояло что-то вроде алтаря.

— И статуи, — подхватила Фиона. — По обе стороны от него. Здоровые такие, в два моих роста. Они чем-то напомнили мне существ, которых мы с Сашей видели внутри Путника.

— И ты мне об этом не сказала?

— А что бы изменилось, Рис? Я все равно бы его взяла.

Не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, Фиона вытащила из кармана их главную добычу — странный, загадочный, совершенно непонятный «главный приз». Все нависли над столом, едва не столкнувшись головами.

— Что это? — Вон вытащил откуда-то стилус и аккуратно потыкал им в артефакт.

Рис и Фиона синхронно пожали плечами.

— Что-то очень ценное.

— Какое-то эридианское устройство, — сказала Афина. — Нужно как можно скорее отвезти его в Убежище. Если кто-то и сможет с ним разобраться, то только Таннис.

— Согласна.

— Так что, я его заберу?

— Конечно, — ответил Рис. — Мы все равно пока не знаем, что с ним делать. Надеюсь, не окажется, что это эридианская пробка для ванны.

— Если бы это была пробка для ванны, то статуи бы не проснулись.

— О, нет, — сказал Вон.

— О, да, — подтвердил Рис. — Фиона схватила эту штуку, и статуи рядом с алтарем ожили.

— Дай угадаю: они не обрадовались, что вы украли их пробку для ванны?

— Это не пробка для ванны! — возмутилась Фиона.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Как вы с ними справились? — спросила Афина. Она смотрела на Фиону, явно ожидая, что та ответит, мол, мы вытащили оружие и расстреляли их, как настоящие безбашенные засранцы.

— Никак, — сказала Фиона. — Мы просто сбежали.

— Просто, как же, — Рис откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. — Мы еле ноги унесли оттуда: это была чертовски длинная лестница!

— Не смотри на меня так, как будто это только моя вина.

— А чья, по-твоему?

— Скажи еще, что сам не стал бы трогать эту штуку! Просто оставил бы ее там после всего, через что мы прошли.

Рис прищурился. Он уже собирался что-то ответить, когда Афина снова подняла руку.

— Хватит, — сказала она и посмотрела на Фиону. — Что случилось дальше?

То, что случилось дальше, было так просто и естественно, как будто они обо всем договорились заранее: заходим в Хранилище, крадем артефакт, убегаем от врагов, а потом целуемся. Фиона была счастлива в это мгновенье — кристально, ярко, фантастически счастлива. От того, что они выбрались из Хранилища; от того, что рядом с ними больше не было ни статуй, ни фиолетовых монолитов, а в небе над головой висел знакомый шар Элписа; от того Рис был с ней, обнимал ее и прижимался губами к ее губам.

Дальше была жесткая, каменистая земля, сухая трава, щекочущая ее щеку, рукоять пистолета, впивавшаяся в поясницу — она не хотела отвлекаться даже для того, чтобы его отбросить.

Дальше было то, чего не было.

— Потом мы поняли, что оказались на Пандоре, и вышли на связь, — ни на кого не глядя сказала Фиона. — Конец истории.

Афина явно не забыла ее слова о том, что они слишком задержались на одном месте, но спросить об этом она не успела: вернулась Гортис, тащившая на себе прихваченное из Хранилища оружие. Пока все рассматривали и разбирали добычу, Фиона уличила момент и сбежала спать.

 

— Фи, просыпайся! — голос Саши звучал до отвращения бодро — она то ли не ложилась совсем, то ли уже успела выспаться и встала раньше сестры. — Десять часов прошло, сколько можно?

— Долго, — сказала Фиона, и снова уткнулась носом в подушку. — У меня вчера был тяжелый день.

— У всех был тяжелый день, — сказала Саша и потрепала ее по плечу. — Вставай, а то все проспишь.

— Что просплю?

— Вечеринку!

Фиона села в кровати и непонимающе уставилась на сестру.

— Мы собираемся отметить вчерашний успех, — пояснила Саша. — Вон уже заказал пиццу у мисс Мокси, ее привезут с минуты на минуту. Давай, приходи в себя, время праздновать. Ты и так уже упустила Афину.

— А что Афина?

— Она уехала в Убежище — показать Таннис твой артефакт, помнишь? Хотела тебя дождаться, но ты все спала и спала.

— Понятно.

— Спала и спала. Спала и...

— Да хватит, хватит. Уже встаю.

— Другое дело! Давай, а я пока пойду собираться.

— Куда собираться? — спросила Фиона. Она все еще плохо соображала после сна.

— В Перспективу, — ответила Саша. — Или ты забыла, что у нас там намечается дельце?

Ну да, точно: Перспектива. Незадолго до того, как Фиона попала в плен к Грузчику, они с Сашей придумали новый план. А что им еще оставалось делать?

Пару лет назад Искатели Хранилища как следует повеселились в Перспективе, но у «Гипериона» было достаточно времени, чтобы восстановить город. Корпорация до последнего пыталась сохранить свое влияние на Пандоре. После памятного полета на «Гелиос» у Фионы с Сашей остались гиперионские костюмы и несколько пропусков — отличный реквизит, чтобы выдать себя за высокопоставленных сотрудников и добраться до корпоративных счетов.

— Но у нас теперь есть деньги, Саш, — запротестовала Фиона. — Феликс вернул нам девять миллионов.

— И что? — Саша пожала плечами. — Фи, неужели тебе не хочется провернуть последнее дело, прежде чем окончательно завязать с аферами и начать новую жизнь?

— Мне-то хочется. Я просто думала, что ты не останешься на Пандоре ни одного лишнего дня.

— Твой план слишком хорош, чтобы так просто от него отказаться, — ответила Саша. — К тому же, девять миллионов и триста тысяч лучше, чем девять миллионов.

— Это уж точно.

Саша ушла готовиться к отъезду: по их плану она должна была попасть в Перспективу первой, втереться в доверие и подготовить почву к появлению Фионы. Саша действительно не хотела задерживаться на Пандоре и собиралась отправиться в путь уже завтра. Когда дверь за ней захлопнулась, Фиона еще раз с сожалением глянула на подушку и выбралась из кровати.

 

Комната, еще вчера до отказа набитая людьми и роботами, сегодня показалась Фионе неприятно пустой — там не было никого, кроме Гортис. Она подкатилась к Фионе и обняла ее своими лапками где-то в районе колен. Фиона в ответ потрепала робота по голове.

— Пойдем скорее! — отцепившись, сказала Гортис. — Тебя уже все ждут.

— Хорошо. А куда идти?

— В кино! Пойдем, я покажу дорогу.

— В кино? — переспросила Фиона. Похоже, «Дети Гелиоса» устроились куда лучше, чем многие на Пандоре.

— Да! Вон сказал, что они нашли два проектора, уцелевших при падении. Ну, почти уцелевших. Но какой-то уборщик смог собрать из них один работающий.

— В «Гиперионе» что, все лучшие люди работают уборщиками?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Гортис. — Хочешь, я спрошу у Грузчика?

— Ох, нет, Гортис, я просто пошутила.

Наконец они остановились у какой-то неприметной двери, но Гортис не спешила заходить внутрь.

— Ты не пойдешь? — догадалась Фиона.

Гортис помотала головой, посмотрела по сторонам, будто хотела убедиться, что никто их не видит, и после этого поманила Фиону пальцем, явно собираясь рассказать какой-то секрет.

— Мы с Грузчиком не идем на вечеринку, — сказал Гортис, не понижая голоса. — Потому что у нас свидание!

— Ого. Ну, желаю вам удачи!

— Спасибо, Фиона!

Проводив Гортис взглядом, Фиона толкнула дверь и оказалась в «кино». Похоже, раньше эта комната служила конференц-залом — на настоящий кинотеатр она нисколько не походила. На стене висела большая доска, рядом с которой стоял проектор. Диван, пара кресел, низкий стол перед ними, занятый коробками с пиццей и бутылками пива — больше здесь ничего не было.

Рис, Вон и Саша столпились возле проектора и о чем-то ожесточенно спорили, но замолчали, стоило двери открыться.

— Фиона! — похоже, Рис по-настоящему обрадовался ее появлению. — Отлично, ты очень вовремя. Мы как раз решаем, что будем смотреть.

— Да, Фи, нам нужно, чтобы кто-то нас рассудил.

— Какие варианты? — спросила Фиона, устраиваясь на диване. Ей, по большому счету, было все равно, что смотреть, но если есть выбор, почему бы им не воспользоваться?

— Вот, — Вон сунул ей в руки диск, на обложке которого красовалось длинное, неприятное и смутно знакомое лицо. — «Де Квид: Империя соблазна». Это лучший фильм в нашей коллекции!

— Кто вообще этот тип? — спросила Саша.

— Один из основателей «Гипериона», — пояснил Вон. — Это он изобрел клэптрепов, а также написал управленческую программу, на которой работают все отделы на «Гелиосе». То есть, работали.

— Звучит, как будто он твой герой, — заметила Саша.

— Звучит как корпоративная пропаганда, — поправила ее Фиона.

— Потому что это она и есть, — Рис закатил глаза и забрал у Фионы диск. — Я видел его раз... пять, наверное. И Вон тоже, если не больше. Все новые сотрудники должны были смотреть это дерьмо, чтобы преисполниться гордостью за «Гиперион».

— Это не отменяет того, что фильм очень хороший, — Вон насупился — похоже, слова Риса задели его за живое. — Там мало про саму корпорацию, в основном про то, как де Квид строил роботов в своем гараже.

— Скучища.

— Ты сам-то что предлагаешь?

— Узрите же величайший боевик, когда-либо снятый на деньги «Гипериона», — начал было Рис, но, заметив, что его пафос ни на кого не действует, закашлялся и поспешно закончил: — «Клэптреп-ниндзя»!

Саша и Фиона потрясенно молчали, Вон осторожно коснулся плеча Риса и мягко сказал:

— Бро, это же, ну... это же детский фильм.

— И что с того, если он классный?

— И у него рейтинг всего четыре с половиной на EMDb.

— Он классный, — упрямо повторил Рис.

— Четыре с половиной по десятибалльной шкале!

— Саша, а что у тебя? Нашла что-нибудь интересное?

— «Альма», — ответила Саша и повернула диск обложкой к Фионе, чтобы она могла рассмотреть худощавую блондинку со снайперской винтовкой в руках. На плече женщины сидел пухлый белый котенок. — Не знаю, о чем это, но выглядело приличней всего.

— «Альма» неплоха, — признал Вон. — Но это тоже биография основателя «Гипериона» — директора Харрен...

— Так что если не хочешь два часа смотреть пропаганду — выбирай «Клэптрепа».

— А других вариантов нет? — спросила Фиона.

Рис развел руками:

— Боюсь, это все, что уцелело.

— То есть там, конечно, есть еще один фильм, но никто из нас не хочет его смотреть, — поправил его Вон.

— Кроме Риса, — добавила Саша. Рис посмотрел на нее, и если бы взглядом можно было убить, Фиона уже осталась бы без сестры.

— Что не так с этим фильмом?

— Попробуй угадать!

— Да, это фильм про Джека, — в голосе Риса звучало плохо скрываемое раздражение. — И с Джеком в главной роли. И я вовсе не хочу его смотреть, вы когда-нибудь прекратите меня подкалывать на этот счет?

— Не-а.

— Нет.

— Никогда.

Вон, Саша и Фиона посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Рис не выдержал и тоже к ним присоединился.

— Мы уже десять минут препираемся, — наконец сказал он. — Три фильма, четыре человека. Фиона, твой голос решающий. Выбирай и начнем, пока пицца совсем не остыла.

Аргумент был что надо, и Фиона задумалась. Итак, гараж и роботы против клэптрепа-ниндзя против — очевидно — котиков и стрельбы. На самом деле, «Альма» выглядела интереснее всего, но Фиона была сыта по горло выстрелами и смертями, а если выбирать из двух фильмов про клэптрепов, то логично взять самый нелепый из них.

— «Клэптреп-ниндзя», — сказала Фиона.

Рис испустил вопль победителя и бросился было ее обнимать, но замер на месте, напоровшись на ее взгляд. Вместо этого он ловко развернулся, плюхнулся на диван и потянулся к коробке с пиццей. Саша устроилась в одном из кресел, Вон запустил проектор и выключил свет.

— Это мой фильм, так что я выбираю правила, — заявил Рис.

— Правила?

— Какая вечеринка без игры с выпивкой? Итак, мы пьем каждый раз, когда клэптреп лажает или когда он кричит «Кавабанга!».

— О, нет, — воспротивился Вон, занявший второе кресло. — Мы так напьемся за первые же десять минут.

— Так в этом же вся суть! Включай!

Фильм действительно был дурацкий донельзя, и если бы не правила, придуманные Рисом, его и вовсе невозможно было бы смотреть. Вон выполнил свое обещание, и уже минут через двадцать после начала принялся отпускать пьяные комментарии, а вскоре и вовсе заснул.

Саша ушла через час. Сказала, что даже в нетрезвом виде не может это смотреть, и вообще, ей надо готовиться к «тяжелому завтра». Она потрепала Вона по плечу, но он никак не отреагировал, попрощалась с Рисом и, чмокнув Фиону в щеку, пообещала выйти на связь, как только у нее появится такая возможность.

Фиона тоже подумывала было уйти, но тогда бы от этой вечеринки совсем ничего не осталось, да и выпивка сделала свое дело — следить за злоключениями нелепого робота стало почти интересно. К тому же, пицца от Мокси была хороша даже в остывшем виде.

Фиона потянулась за последним кусочком, но вместо пиццы нащупала прохладные металлические пальцы. Она отдернула руку, но Рис, похоже, этого даже не заметил — в отличие от всех остальных ему действительно нравилось происходящее на экране. Фиона почувствовала, что злится — нет, не на то, что без боя отдала последний кусок, а на свою реакцию. Почему она так дергается?

— «Кавабанга!» — закричал Клэптреп, бросаясь в атаку.

— О да! — воскликнул Рис и приложился к бутылке. — Фиона, смотри, сейчас будет мой любимый момент!

Но Фионе было не до того: она снова думала о том, что произошло между ними после Хранилища. Не должна была думать — но все-таки думала. Рис, в отличие от нее, легко принял их договоренность, тогда почему сама Фиона не могла выкинуть все это из головы? В конце концов, это было ее предложение.

— Фиона?

Она вздрогнула и повернулась к Рису. Отсветы от экрана скользили по его лицу, но он больше не смотрел на клэптрепа, он смотрел на нее.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — ответила Фиона. — Все в полном порядке.

— Если не хочешь досматривать, я могу выключить фильм. Думаю, Вон не обидится.

— Дело не в фильме.

— А в чем тогда?

В тебе, чуть было не ответила Фиона. В тебе, и в том, что я тогда сказала.

— Все в порядке, — вместо этого повторила она. — Давай смотреть, мне правда интересно, чем все закончится.

— Ну-ну.

— АААААААААА! — завопил клэптреп-ниндзя, падая в озеро раскаленной лавы.

— Мне кажется, он опять облажался, — заметила Фиона.

— Точно, облажался, — Рис протянул ей бутылку, Фиона стукнула по ней своей и сделала хороший глоток.

 

После вечеринки жизнь вошла в более-менее спокойный ритм.

Дети Гелиоса продолжали обживаться на обломках станции, работы все еще было невпроворот, и Вон целыми днями пропадал, помогая им. Организовывал, направлял, решал проблемы — в общем, был постоянно занят с утра и до вечера.

Саша начала «операцию «Перспектива», и, судя по всему, дела у нее шли неплохо. Иногда она звонила сестре по эхо-связи, рассказать, как проходит подготовка, но редко — не хотела, чтобы ее застукали, и старалась лишний раз не рисковать.

Фиона решила остаться с Детьми Гелиоса: возвращаться в Холлоу-Пойнт она не хотела, потому что за последнее время награда за ее голову только выросла. Зачем нарываться на неприятности, если можно их избежать, отсидевшись в спокойном месте?

Рис тоже не спешил возвращаться на север, даже несмотря на то, что там осталась его научная база и работающая теперь кофеварка. Он подключил удаленный контроль и устроил себе что-то вроде отпуска. Пару раз его видели украдкой пробирающимся в кинозал — должно быть, Рис не удержался и все-таки посмотрел тот самый фильм.

Фиона старалась не сталкиваться с ним лишний раз, что было непросто: среди обломков «Гелиоса» было не так уж много мест, куда можно пойти, когда тебе нечем заняться, так что они виделись каждый день. Всякий раз Фиона спешила отшутиться или поссориться с ним и убраться куда-нибудь подальше — она просто не могла заставить себя находиться с Рисом в одном помещении.

Это сводило ее с ума. Фиона злилась: на него, на себя, на всех, кто имел неосторожность подвернуться ей под руку. Каждый день она надеялась, что вот сегодня позвонит Саша и скажет, что все готово — тогда проблема решится сама собой. Но Саша все не выходила на связь, и Фиона продолжала злиться.

Какого черта? Почему ей вообще не наплевать? Это же Рис, человек, которого она так ненавидела! Да, прошло время, и она начала ему доверять, ей даже показалось, что они стали друзьями, а потом Рис предал их ради Джека, и Фиона возненавидела его с новой силой.

Конечно, теперь-то она знала, что случилось на самом деле, и Рис — ладно, пора было признаться в этом самой себе, — Рис ей действительно нравился, но... между ними все и так было непросто, так почему ей не терпелось еще больше все усложнить?

Когда Саша наконец позвонила и сказала, что в Перспективе уже ждут визита нового вице-директора отдела поставок и корпоративных развлечений, Фиона почувствовала облегчение и разочарование одновременно. Впрочем, времени на сожаления у нее не было — ее ждала работа.

Фиона уже заканчивала укладывать вещи и припасы в «курьер», — у первого же «Тачкомата» она собиралась сменить машину на что-то более соответствующее образу, — когда услышала, как кто-то входит в гараж. Просто отлично! А ведь она надеялась выехать, пока все спят, и избежать долгих прощаний. Фиона обернулась через плечо и почти не удивилась, когда увидела Риса.

— Ты уезжаешь, — вместо приветствия сказал он.

— Потрясающая наблюдательность, — Фиона фыркнула и снова склонилась над «курьером», проверяя крепления — не хватало еще, чтобы ее вещи вылетели из машины при первом же резком повороте.

— Давай начнем ссориться хотя бы на десять минут позже, чем обычно? Я понимаю, что это непросто, но может, хотя бы попробуем, а?

— Мы не ссоримся, — возразила Фиона.

— Как скажешь, — Рис подошел ближе и положил руку на раму «курьера». — Фиона, что происходит?

— О чем ты?

— О тебе. В последнее время ты очень странно себя ведешь.

— Не беспокойся, это скоро закончится, — поняв, что сколько ни рассматривай ремни и крепления, ничего нового она не увидит, Фиона наконец повернулась к Рису. — Как ты верно заметил, я уезжаю: сперва в Перспективу, потом в Убежище. Сюда я не вернусь, так что — больше никаких проблем.

— Ты можешь уйти сейчас, но не сможешь убежать от себя.

— Это что, цитата из фильма? — прищурившись, спросила Фиона.

Рис явно смутился.

— Ну да, — ответил он. — Но она как нельзя лучше подходит к ситуации. То, что случилось между нами...

— Ничего не было, — поспешно сказала Фиона. — Мы же договорились. «То, что случается в Хранилище Путника, остается в Хранилище Путника» — ты сам это сказал.

— Формально, это произошло уже на Пандоре.

— Ты придираешься к словам.

— Нет, это ты придираешься к словам, — Рис запустил пятерню в волосы, склонил голову к плечу, посмотрел Фионе в глаза. — Почему ты не хочешь дать мне шанс, Фи? Почему ты не хочешь дать шанс — нам?

— Это было ошибкой, — она отвела взгляд. — Это все гребаный адреналин, разве ты не знаешь, как это бывает?

— Ты так в этом уверена?

— Я же сказала, — начала было Фиона, но осеклась.

Ну да, она это сказала — но только потому, что боялась навоображать себе лишнего, увидеть то, чего нет, а потом столкнуться с реальностью лицом к лицу. Фиона даже мысли не допускала, что это все могло быть по-настоящему. Похоже, она ошибалась, но в любом случае сейчас уже было слишком поздно брать свои слова назад.

— Если хочешь, я могу повторить: это ничего не значит.

— Я сейчас позвоню Саше и скажу, что ей надо сворачивать аферу, потому что ты разучилась врать.

Фиона вздохнула и привалилась спиной к боку машины.

— Ладно, я солгала, — призналась она. — Это что-то меняет?

— А ты как думаешь?

Фиона молча изучала носки своих сапог. Она чувствовала себя до невозможности глупо, оставалось только радоваться, что их с Рисом разговор больше никто не слышит.

— А ты, Рис? — негромко спросила она. — Ты-то чего хочешь?

— Тебя, — просто ответил Рис. — Не в том, смысле, что прямо сейчас. Хотя сейчас тоже, конечно...

Фиона мягко рассмеялась и снова повернулась к нему.

— Хорошо, ты меня поймал: адреналин ни при чем, и я была с тобой, потому ты мне нравишься. Но есть одна проблема: я собираюсь стать Искателем Хранилища. Это не та жизнь, которая предполагает... отношения.

— Не вижу проблемы, Фи, — Рис покачал головой. — Да, будет непросто, но у нас может получиться. Конечно, если ты и сама этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — выпалила Фиона, не давая себе шанса передумать.

— Да?

— Да, — она улыбнулась и погладила Риса по щеке. — Но сейчас мне правда надо уезжать.

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь!

— Что мне пора ехать? — удивилась Фиона.

— Конечно, — ответил Рис. — Иначе мне тут же захотелось бы тебя куда-нибудь пригласить, а единственное заведение, которое я знаю на этой планете — это «Фиолетовый скаг».

— Только не «Фиолетовый скаг»!

Рис все еще смеялся, когда Фиона подалась вперед и легонько коснулась губами его губ.

— Я уже опаздываю, — отстранившись, сказала она. — И не вздумай звонить мне каждый день и спрашивать, когда мы сможем увидеться.

— Пфф, и в мыслях не было, — очень неискренне ответил Рис и посторонился, давая ей возможность запрыгнуть в машину.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы это случилось поскорее, — сказала Фиона, заводя мотор.

— Я знаю.

Фиона не любила долгие прощания, а потому только помахала Рису и нажала на газ. Пока обломки «Гелиоса» не скрылись из виду, она чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Фиона понимала, что очень скоро ее жизнь снова превратится в хаос, но ей казалось, что даже в этом хаосе они не потеряют друг друга.

Когда она выбирала в «Тачкомате» расцветку новой машины, на ее эхо пришел вызов.

— Так что, — спросил Рис. — Когда мы сможем увидеться?

Фиона рассмеялась и сбросила звонок.

Все будет в порядке.

Они будут в порядке.


End file.
